confession of love
by RB-friends
Summary: vinit have feelings for shreya but he don't know that shreya has a same feeling for him…but shreya hide her love from whole world….what make shreya to confess her love towards vinit…..plz read & review friends...Edited chap...
1. Chapter 1

Hii friends…I think I m not good in dialogs so agar aap ko pasand na aaye toh I m very sorry..

Nd friends this is my first fanfic on vinereya so agar koi galti ho jaye to sambhal lena

Nd friends in my story vinit nd shreya is from media not from cid

here we go

she looks little excited nd nervous too….she continuosly looking at person who is sleeping on bed of ward….she smile after remembering how he is trying to save her…before sometime….now she had lots of question for him but she has to wait till he get some consciousness… at that time she got call

Girl :ha bol partner..

Vinit : shreya boss ne abhi bulaya hai..jaldi aa varna wo class lega teri firrse..he told her in hurry

Shreya :vinit gadbad ho gayi…mein hospital mein hu

Vinit in shock :kya…tu hospital mein hai par kue..tuze kuch hua toh nahi na..chot lagi tuze…

shreya: nahi partner.. main string operation keliye gayi thi naa toh..

she wanted to say more but vinit interrupt her

vinit:kya hua wahape kisne mara tuze..naam bata de sirf usske tukde tukde kar dunga main… bharosa rakh aur.. aur tu darr mat… mein abhi aata hu tere paas mein…main abhi aata hu tu wahi ruk partner..nd he cuts the call

shreya move his head like "isska kuch nahi ho sakta" vinit call her again..nd she pick up the call

shreya smiles:toh abb kya hai partner…?

vinit in low tone nd shyly:wo hospital ka naam toh bata

shreya smiling:city hospital

he cut call again in hurry …

she is still smilling nd looking at mobile screen whose wallpaper contain two smiling faces of her nd her partner…

she is noticed by a person who was lying on bed nd smiling on her

man:bohot pyar karti ho usse..

shreya come into senses:are nahi nahi sir..wo toh main baas..aise hi…pause for minute nd..actually bohot caring friend hai mera..kehta hai "main hard core hu.. jaldi panic nhi hota " par jab baat meri aati hai tab mamla ulta ho jata hai..nd she smile

man: iss ka matlab wo tumse bohot pyar karta hai..iss liye panic hota hai

shreya: pyar mohobbat pe muze yakin nahi.. muze baas agar kissi se pyar hai toh wo sirf mera job baas aur kuch nahi…aur aapne kaam se pyar karma meine aapsehi sikha hai….she wanted to say more at that time…

suddenly one man came nd disturb 's vinit..he came close to shreya cuped her face in his hand nd

vinit:partner kya hua..kaha laga tuze..zyada dard toh nahi ho raha..nd showing her saaman which is in his bag..dekh mein tera manpasand icecream le aaya hu ..abb tuze saare injections lene padenge .. treatment karwani padegi samzii..?

shreya move him towards man:partner inke liye mein yaha aayi hu ..mere liye yeh nahi..?

aur tumhe yeh saare questions inse puchhane chahiye muzse nahi samaze..?she is in little bit anger..

vinit:par yeh hai kon..?

shreya:ye hai cid ke senior inspector Daya

vinit smiling:ooh issi liye muze itna angry young man wala look mill raha hai …sirr aap janate nahi ho aapki bohot badi fan hai yeh..haan..

daya smiling:you mean angry young woman…right..?

vinit:oh nahi sirr…isse larki samazne ki galati bilkul mat karma…jab issko ghussa aa jata hai naa toh wahase patli gali pakad ne mein hi bhalai hoti hai…warna toh 10 bando ko khade khade hi maar de..

he look at shreya who is looking continuously at him in full of anger

vinit trying to safe: vaise ye tuze kaha mile

shreya:string operation ke douran jab mein pakadi gayi toh luckily yeh muze waha mill gaye inhone hi meri jaan bachayi aur teri jaan ko khatre mein daal diya...nd

vinit is so scared nd look at her….she look at him nd give'tum toh gaye abb'wala look…

she move towards him nd beat him soft hardely nd laugh on him

daya too laugh on them nd thein childish behaviour nd their so called zagada….

Daya silently get up from bed ..go for change…

After 5 minutes

Shreya:sirr aap kahi ja rahe hai

Daya:haan wo meri meeting hai….at same time doc came

Doc:nahi sirr abhi app nahi ja sakte..?

Daya: doctor mera jana bohot important hai..plz try to understand

He move away from shreya nd vinit with doctor

After some time he convenes doctor ..nd doctor give him permission

Daya quikly move from their without saying bye to shreya nd vinit

Shreya nd vinit follow him silently …without knowing him

A\N:hey friend this is first chap…I know this is short but next chap pakka long hoga…

Nd friends jarur batana aapko chap achha laga ya nahi….main isse continue karu ya remove..? Nd friends this is my first fanfic on vinereya so plz batana kaisa raha ..? Nd one more thing aapko vinit shreya ki partnership kaisi lagi plz don't forget to tell me…nd

Friends keep thinking daya kaha gaya hoga…? and daya ko jab pata chalega ki vinit shreya usse follow kar rahe hai toh kya hoga….?

Yours

RB-143cid


	2. Chapter 2

A\N:hi friends...here is the 2nd chap…

Vinereya is in a car nd following daya… After a long drive…daya stoped infront of another hospital…nd moved inside

Vinereya stoped in parking lot…shreya came out of car while vinit park the car

Shreya looking at hospital :partner tuze kya lagta hai daya sir yaha kue aaye honge..wo bhi aapna treatment adhura chhodke?

Vinit came out nd looking at hospital nd carelessly:girlfriend hogi hospital mein…

Shreya look at him in anger : wo shadishuda hai.. shreya continuously stared at him..

Vinit look at her: oh toh thik hai naa…what's the big deal..?

Shreya look at hospital nd move towards daya's path..nd vinit follow her

After entering she sees daya move inside a room….

they move inside after daya..nd see daya is disappear from their..they look here nd there nd suddenly found daya infront of them…they became scared after seeing daya's red eyes

Daya in anger:tum log yahape kya kar rahe ho..?

Shreya scared like hell:wo ..wo wo..sir

Daya:wo wo kya..?

Vinit lies :wo sir…wo hum toh… hamara ek colleague hai…issi hospital mein hai…ham log usse milane aaye hai..hain na shreya..?

Shreya also lied:haan…haan sachhi mein…

Daya: naam…?

Shreya scared:shreya aur isska vinit….. pointing towards herself nd vinit

Daya in anger: colleague ka..?

Shreya:partner…?nd she move her face towards vinit but eyes still on daya

Daya :partner ..aisa koi hospital mein nahi

Shreya clear her thought: nahi partner batayega..

Vinit: vikram…

After listning the name of vikram from vinit… shreya look at vinit with wide open eye…

At that time daya had call…after that call…daya look disturbed nd wanted to move towards exit

Daya :thik hai…jao..par phir se mere phichhe maat aana..jaan se jaoge

Vinit shreya move head as ok…they move from there

At this time shreya on driving seat…she move from there..after them daya also move from there…

Shreya again starts to follow him

Vinit :partner kya kar rahi ho…pagal ho gayi hai kya…fires peechha …

Shreya: partner muze adhura kaam pasand nahi

Vinit serious tone nd look at shreya: uss ne kaha jaan se jaoge…phir bhi..?

Shreya: haan what's the big deal…tuze darr lag raha hai toh utar ja car se

Vinit stay quit at his place nd think

Vinit think :partner pata nahi aaj kue darr lag raha hai..par agar aaj kuch ultah siltah ho gaya toh… mein tuze aapne dil ki baat bata dunga…muze nahi pata teri reaction kya hogi… par agar situation ne kaha…. toh bol dunga….he make promise at himself

After sometime shreya stoped car infront of a house…that house is too old..nd look horror too

Vinereya came out

Shreya look at house:ye toh bohot sunsaan aur darawani jagah hai…nd she put some steps towards house…vinit follow her

Vinit : hmm nd each step of shreya make him more panic nd his heart beat starts running…he wanted to calm down but he cant…

Vinereya both enter to the house nd they heard a voice that voice contain so much pain…

Dn he found someone kidnap a lady nd a man … nd place them here… both is in unconscious state...vinereya hide at there place ….shreya wanted to came out of her place nd help them…but vinit hold her hand nd look at voice's side..shreya too look at that side nd found that voice came from daya..

Daya had lots of cuts…he had wounds too..he is fully wet in his blood..nd starts to get unconsciousness

after looking that she stands up unintensially but vinit make her sit down at her place nd point finger to the man who have a gun…they look here nd there…they found they are surrounded by so many people who have guns…

They catched by the man who have a gun…both look at the man…the man looking so danger…

A\N: so friends…how was it…? Hope you like it... friemds aapko kya lagta hai wo lady aur man kaun hai…?

Thanxx for reading friends...don't forget to review…bye take care

Yours

RB-143cid


	3. vinereya is in trouble

A\N: hi friends….sorry for being too late…but seriously I didn't feel to post another chap…bcause I think aapko yeh story ya toh bore ho rahi hai…ya phir aap isse padhana pasand hi nahi karte….so maine post nahi kia….but abb socha jo log padh rahe hai…unke liye post toh kar hi sakti hu…so sorry friends…for being too late n trust me…main har baar late ho jati hu….i m the biggest** leturaam **in the world..agar late hone ki koi competion ho toh main top kar du...

Sooo friends here we go…

They catched by the man who have a gun…both look at the man…the man looking so danger…

Shreya scared like hell…she look at man from wide open eyes which is full of fear…

Nd vinit look at shreya…hold her hand…lightly…at that time the fear of shreya's eyes was vanished completely…

The man placed gun on them…

Man1:chalo….

Vinereya silently follow the man…he take them to his boss….

Man1:boss yeh log.. wahape chhupe huye the…

Boss take few steps around them…look at them like abhi kha jayega…look at man..smile a bit…man replied to him by smiling…again look at both of them with his dangerous eyes.. vinereya both standing like both of them commited a crime nd the time is to be confess….boss again turn towards man…look at him…again turn towards vinereya nd

Boss give a solid jhapad to the man nd

Boss:yeh log yahatak pahuch gaye….tab tak tumhe kuch bhi pata nahi…aur upper se bata bhi raha hai…besharam….uper se inhe yaha mere pass bina patti bandhe le aaya..haan..?

Man:sorry boss sorry…

Boss in angry: sorry…haan sorry..agar yeh dono bach gaye toh doctor tere ghar pe yahi batayega…samaza..he said with a bang on table…

Boss give a signal to another man nd that man took a rod….

Shreya's heart starts to run fast…tears starts from her eyes..that man moving towards her with a rod…she hold vinit's hand so tightly…so she cant be move a part from him….he too hold her hand tightly..bcause wo bhi toh alag nahi hona chahta tha….look at her..she is too scared from that man…..that man was so close to them…nd shreya look at vinit nd vinit also look at her…they look at each other like last…like they didn't get chance to see there partner…both close their eyes…nd

**Bang…Bang **the sound from rod to both's head or the sound from rod to both's heart…

Both get uncounsiousness while look at each other…

A\N : so friends…how was it..?short tha naa...?but you like it or not..?plz plz plz give review because I really wanted to feel encouraged..plz..plz do review

Nd friends…thanks for reading..nd also give me your precious time..thank you

Nd friends plz feel frank to tell me about my misteck nd to tell me suggestions… thank you

Yours

RB-143CID


	4. Chapter 4

a\n: friends I wanted to tell you that…my exams begins so jaisa hua maine waisa update dia hai agar grammer ya phir kuch bhi gadbad lage toh plz bata dena…thank you…

After some time:

shreya open her eyes...nd realise that she is in darken room...she getup from floor...she place her hand on back side of her head nd tear rolls down from her eyes… she press her both lips together that she can control her pain...bt she feel too much pain in that... she look here nd there for him…but couldn't find him…now she is getting more panic nd scared…because she couldn't find him on her side for first time….she cried a lot nd her stress is increases on his each think…nd headache too due to injury …. she scream in pain….

shreya:**AAAA...**

suddenly she heard some voice…nd took steps toward voice…suddenly some one grab her hand… move her some steps behind nd push her towards wall..nd leaned over her…place his both hand around her face to take support of wall nd wanted to hide her too.. shreya look at man…hugged him so tightly…so they cant be apart…nd her all worries nd tension is vanished out…but she still sobbing..

suddenly some armed man passes through them but fortunately… cant see them…. because they are hide in the collection of so many boxes… after getting sure that the man was gone..vinit too hugged her…place his hand in her hair…nd

vinit: bas…bas..bas…cupped her face in his hand…dekho abb main tumhare sath hu..pass hu….hain…toh darne ki koi baat nahi hai..cmon cheer up…smile now…he ordered her…she move her head in yes nd give her most cutest smile to him…he too smile..nd she starting cry again…nd

shreya: ek pal ke liye toh aisa laga ki maine tumhe kho dia…plz vinit plz kabhi muze chhodke mat jana….main sabke bich akeli pad jati….agar aaj tum muze chhod jate naa toh main bhi mar jatii….

Vinit immediately place his finger on her lip….nd

Vinit:naa main kahi jaunga aur naa tumhe kahi jaane dunga…aur yeh kya laga rakha hai… maine tumhe kho dia…muze chhodke mat jana…he pat her cheek nd continue….oye hello main zinda hu…mara nahi abhitak…nd now this time shreya put her finger on his lips….nd move her head in no…

He told her about his plane…to fight with all armed man…nd after that vinit notice that shreya is still scared… Vinit trying to make situation light…

Vinit:oye…shreya:the shernii….abb sirf aise bhoot banake khadii rahogii ya daraogi bhi…

Shreya give him a confuse look nd after hearing the word shernii for her look at him like a fearless shreya…

Vinit: yeh huii naa baat…abb chal hum bhi bahar nikaltey hai..aur bakiyon ko bhi…

Shreya understand that he just wanted to take her back…nd she said ok to him..nd they starts to execute their plane….

Shreya's task is to remove the bullets from all the guns…nd in that vinit help her..vinit distract the man nd shreya remove the bullets from his gun…after removing all the bullets of all guns…

vinit is going to reliese that man who brings them here..i.e daya…nd the man who is being kidnapped i.e abhi…both is in conscious state now….vinit remove all the chains of daya…but suddenly heard that someone enter inside..he immediately hide in the boxes…the man cames near to him…he place his hand around the face of man…remove gun from man's backpocket nd give a solid hit to him…man is in unconscious now…

he again reliese daya and this time he succed to relies both of them….

Then the dhishum dhishum begins…vinit abhi nd daya gives a solid punches to all the villains…nd shreya get busy to collect atleast one mob to inform cid..

After so many time cid team reach with shreya…all villains are being arrested except one who give a solid rod to vinereya…

Shreya's full gaze on him(he is hide in boxes)…she bring him back…hold his coller…he smile on think that ek larki usska kya bigad legi….nd after looking his smile shreya get more angrii… nd give a mukka in his teeth…nd his teeth breakdown..he scream due to pain… while all stunned silence that no one believe that shreya can do this…

Abhi took that man from shreya's hand nd

Abhi: bas.. bas.. bas..aage ka hamper chhod do..app baithiye aaram se..

Man who is in abhi's hand now:thank god sirr…aap agaye… warna…aaj toh maiyyat hi nikalni thi…

abhi smile a bit nd give him to daya…daya give him a famous jhapad..nd

Daya with smile: kaiasa laga..

Man place hand on his cheek nd: ekdam kadak…garma garm…itna garm toh garm massala bhi na ho..smile slept from everyones lips …

Daya give that man to the nikhil…nikhil arrest that man….

Vinit angrii +teasing :vaise bohot jaldii agayii tum…

Shreya doesn't sense the teasing in his voice nd innocently answered: are isse bhi jaldii aajati but uss gadhe ki mob par network hi nahi tha…toh network ke chakkar mein der ho gayi…

While all smile on her innocent face

But Daya look tensed nd look here nd there…shreya who was noticing all this

Shreya(in low tone): vinit… tumhe nahi lagta sirr kuchh dhund rahe hai..

Vinit:haan shreya…muze bhi aisa hi lagta hai…

Shreya hold his hand..take few steps towards daya ehile saying.

Shreya:chal dekhate hai…

Vinit looked at her hand nd: nahi nahi pagal maat ban…. agar unhe yaad agaya ki hum log unka pichha kar rahe the toh kiiima bana denge hamara…

Shreya :yaar tu darta bohot hai…chal aur kuch naa sahi toh boss ko inform kar dete hai..

Vinit:haan yeh best idea hai..

Dn vinit is going to inform their boss…while shreya goes near to daya nd

Shreya concern: sirr aap kuch dhund rahe hai…

Daya: haan wo..wo he look here nd there nd his eyes are fixed in corner where the legs are present…

Daya almost ran towards leg…nd found musi there…still uncouncious…hugged her on floor…clear her hair from her face with his hands…hugged her again..tear roll down from his eye but that tear says"oh there you are"…he took sigh on see that she is ok…

While vinit entered…nd found shreya on floor in unconscious state…he ran towards her with tears…vinit shouted while looking here nd there"**somebody plz call ambulance….shreyaaa..** "

After 12 hours: in hospital

There are two bed in ward..one contain musi nd another one is shreya both is in uncounsious..vinit nd daya is seat beside their own girls..

Vinits eyes contain…lots of happiness which ensure that his shreya is all right

But daya's eyes contain only wait..nd hope….

Shreya open her eyes nd look at here nd look at the face who she wanted to see after awake nd before sleep…nd she give a cutest smile to vinit…nd after that

Shreya low tone: kase ho..

Vinit: yeh sawal muze tumse puchhana chahiye…

Shreya smile nd: chhot tumhe bhi lagi thi…

Vinit reply before her sentence end : aur dard tumhe hua tha..

Shreya look at his eyes…found love for her…nd she look other side..blushing…nd found day and musii..

Shreya: vinit…abbhi tak toh hosh aajana chahiye tha mam ko…jara puchho toh

Vinit ensure her nd move towards daya…

Vinit ask with full of concern :sir abhi tak toh hosh aajana chahiye tha naa mam ko..

Daya not looking at vinit only look at musii's face: pata nahi..

Vinit low tone: pata nahi..normal tone..matlab..

Daya: matlab 5 saal se isske uthane ka wait kar raha hu…

Vinit: matlab sirr..

Daya: jaane do..tum nahi samazoge…

Vinit :nahi sir plz bataiye na…plz aur agar aap samazayenge toh samaz jaunga…

Vinit insist him to tell him so finally daya start…

Daya: hum log college mein ek saath padhatey the…college ke last din issne muze propose kia…par maine tab usse answer nahi dia….fir achanak se 5 saal baad muze ek mission mein milli…usse dekhatey hi pyar ho gaya par pata nahi chala…usske baad jab usse puchha ki tum ne abhitak shadi kyun nahi kii..toh ussne bataya ki wo mere answser ka wait kar rahi thi…maine uss waqt bhi kuchh nahi bola..bas usske sath dostii nibhayii…aur achanak ek din yeh kidnap ho gayi..tab usski value apne life mein realize ki…usse chudaya aur tabhi usse propose kia..par abb shayad meri baari thi… wait karne ki…isse pahele ki wo kuch bol pati…ek gunde ne usske sar par waar kar dia… jisski wajah se wo aajtak coma mein hai..nahi bol pati hai…nahi sun pati hai…aur nahi samaz..aur main…main wait kar raha hu..usske jagne ka..usske answer ka…

Vinit didn't realize that his cheek was completely wet due to tears….daya too had tears in his eyes..on remembering all her memories…

Vinit : matlab..aapki shadi nahi hui..

Daya move his head in no…

Vinit look at him nd dn musi…smile..

Vinit think : oh god plz…inhe aapne pyarr se mila do plz…aur imtehaan maat lo inke plz…

He move towards shreya nd told everything to her..shreya too had tears in her eyes…

At that time doc came nd give paper to vinit nd say: sirr…yeh dawai le aaiyee…

Vinit left after moving hand on shreya's forehead…

Shreya think: omg..koi insaan itna pyar kisise kaise kar sakta hai…

Nd the images cames infront of her..his nd her…vinit nd shreya…nd she again think

S1: kya muze vinit se…kahi..pyar toh…

S2:are nahi nahi..pagal hai kya..wo tera best friend hai..

S1: achha toh batao..jab tum dono ko rod padne wali thi..tab tumne ussika hath kyun pakra..kyun tumhe laga jaise yeh sab tham jaye aur ek second ke liye usse jii bhar kar dekh loon phir maut aati hai toh aane do…abb kyun chup ho bolo naa…

A\N: so friends…this is the update…I wanted to tell you that I m not fully satisfied about it so plz handle it….nd so sorry friends for musi..maine aapne story mein musii ko coma mein daal diya…sorry

Bigg thank to you friends…your review really encourage me a lot…thank you


	5. Chapter 5

A\N:friends I know I m late but seriously I didn't have any idea to continue this….nd abby give me a excellent idea jo maine zhat se maan li aur paat se likh di….without help of abby I can not able to wrote it..so main unka tahe dill se shukriya karna chahti hu…thank you very much abby..thank you so much dear…aap ne meri bohot help ki thank you so much…maine thoda change kia hai hope you like that change…

Nd friends abb tak aapne realize kia hoga ke RB-143cid is now RB-friends..abb aur bore main karne wali hu nahi soo…

now enjoy the update..hope you like it too….

**At room of hospital:**

Daya seated infront of musi..nd continuously look at her with full love…took her hand in his..kiss on that..nd think…

**Daya think **:maine konse bure karm kiye hai jisski muze itni badi saza mil rahi hai..pata nahi kab jagogi tum..kab muze sun paogi tum...kab main tumhe mere dil ki har baat bata paunga..kab tumhari har baat sun paunga..par pata hai… chahe jo bhi ho..main hamesha tumhara tha aur tumhara hi rahunga...agar tumhare pyar ke liye muze aapni jaan bhi deni padi toh main dunga..tumhare liye main kuch bhi karne ke liye taiyar hu bas..bas tum kuch movement karo..ishara karo… main wada karta hu tumhe coma se bahar launga..tumhe ek nayi zindagi dunga..tumhara sath har kadm… har mod pe dunga.. aur...na tum akeli thi na ho...main hamesha tumhare sath hu..pas hu..hamesha...

he get up from chair..move his mouth towards her ear nd say"main tumhare sath hu muskan…har pal har ghadi..tumhare paas hu " move his hand from her forehead nd give a gentle kiss their...nd turn behind found abhi standing on the door..staring at him..

daya: kya hua...

abhi:doc se mil ke aaya hu..keh rahe the…muskan ki halaat pahele se kharab ho gayi hai…uss par dawai ka koi asar nahi ho raha…wo nahi wapas aapayegi…he place his hand on daya's shoulder that he knew very well that daya get hurt from inside nd continue..daya…sambhal aapne aapko…

daya wipe his tear…nd speak only few words that words shows how much he loves musi….

Daya: abhi…pyar main bohot taqat hoti hai…dawai nahi toh kya hua mera pyar jarur asar karega..

Abhi: daya pagal mat ban..

Daya:pagal tu mat ban abhi…bhagwaan na kare par agar muskan ki jagah Tarika hoti toh..toh kya tum usse akele chhod ke chale jate…

Abhi get shock from listing from his best buddy..

Abhi angri: **daayaaa** kya bakwaas kar rahe ho…tum hurt ho..samaz sakta hu par isska matlab yeh nahi ke tum Tarika g ke bare main aisa kaho…

Daya took him from his both shouder nd

Daya: issiko pyar kehte hai mere bhai..issi ghusse ko pyar kehte hai..issi care ko pyar kehte hai…maan le aapne pyar ko...kyun bhagta hai pyar se..yar maan le..kahi der naho jaye…..

Abhi silently came out from there..

At evening:

Tarika came there with Tiffin box…place that box on side table of musi's bed..nd realizes that daya is not there so she seat there nd place her hand on her one of the best friends hand…nd speak

Tarika: musi…jaldi udh jao yarr…muze bohot yaad aa rahi hai tumhari..nd you know you are a very lucky girl yar…har larkii jitna pyar karne wala chahti hai apni life miein shayad usse zyada pyar tuzse daya karta hai….plz yaar abb toh udh jaa…abb daya ka dard nahi dekh saktey yaar…pata hai daya dukhi hota hai toh abhi bhi dukhi ho jata hai..plz udh jao…

Voice: par kisske liye….daya ya abhi…

She look behind in shock..nd a cute smile came on her face after seeing abhi there…

Tarika:abhijeet aap yaha..

Abhi:are mere piche main abhi… aur samne abhijeet… aisa kyun..?

Tarika: dusro ki batein sunna achhi baat nahi hoti…manners nahi sikhe kya..?

Abhi came close to her:wahi toh kissine sikhaye nahi…aap chaho toh sikha sakti ho…

Tarika blush on this…suddenly abhi seat on his legs infront of her (like propose style)..her heartbeat run so fast…her hands are trembling..she is too nervous this time nd almost hold her breath nd abhi speaks finally…which Tarika wanted to hear

Abhi: Tarika g pyar ki naav mein baithkar..kya aap mera sath 7 janam tak nibhayengi….

He move his hand towards tarika nd Tarika smiles on seeing how he propose her…that was totally unexpected from him…

Abhi:tarika g boliye na…

Tarika: kya

Abhi: aap dengii mera sath..?

Tarika hold his hand with her trembling hand… nd move her head in yes nd: bilkul…har janm se saat janam tak….

They hugged each other..suddenly voice disturbed both..

Voice:aahem…ahem…

That was daya…

Daya: yaha aapke siva ham log bhi maujud hai…nd he wanted to say about shreya

Now this time abhi nd Tarika both blush nd give a shy look to each other…

Vinit nd shreya look at them…nd share a too good smile…

Then daya abhi nd Tarika eat food…nd also invite vinit shreya to join with them too but vinereya reject

After sometime..

vinit is seated on the beside of shreya…he order some food for them…after sometime they receive there ordee…after that both wanted to eat their food but vinit realize that shreya had cut on her both hand..nd could not be able to eat food…

vinit: partner tu badi meheneti hai..pata hai muze but ye har jagah dikhana jaruri hai kya…simply bol nahi saktii muzse nahi khaya jaraha khila do…kyun taklif deti hai…

shreya: agar main hurt hoti hu to tum bhi hurt hote ho…

vinit smile on this nd took full of spoon food..nd make her ate that food..shreya too look at her eyes nd smile dn look at his hand nd took that food in her mouth….vinit want to give her second spoon too but shreya place her hand on his nd push softly in his mouth…he take that food in his mouth..smile dn they both enjoy their food…nd after sometime vinit give shreya her medicine after tking that medicine shreya goes to sleep nd

vinit seat on chair nd think: are pagli…tum tak koi dard aane dunga tab toh hurt hogi naa..aur agar aabhi gaya toh main usse le lunga…kyun kii main apne partner ko koi dukh koi dard nahi dena chahta…

dn vinit to slept beside her bed on chair…

daya look all this nd fount somewhere another daya muskan in them…

A/N: so friends…hows it..?good or bad…?like or not..? nd aap aur chap chahtey hai yaphir agle main end kar du…plz tell me plz,…..

Plz plz plz do review…

Take care…good night…nd be smilling yaar…

Yours ,

RB-friends


	6. Chapter 6

A\N:friends here I am…I know I m late… no I m super late yar…I know frnds kya hota hai jab aap kissi story ka update padhana chahte ho aur update hi na ho toh….nd now most of you wanted to throw something on me..but seriously..i wanted to update fast but from last 2 or 3 weeks..i didn't get appropriate time to write something..i get over busy in my college nd study…I m really so sorry…sorry dude..really really so sorry…kaan pakadke sorry…. sorry…

Nd friends I wanted to tell you a single thing that I couldn't be able to update this story till my final exams end… so agala update aapko December mein hi milega…

Nd I promice jaise hi meri exam khatam hoti hai..main update kar dungii aur aapko sikayat ka mauka nhi dungii…I promice nd this time sachhi wala promice…

Now enjoy the update…

daya look all this nd found somewhere another daya muskan in them…

he cames near to muskan…again sat on chair nd hold her hand…nd say again..

Daya says: muskan pata hai aaj kya hua….aaj hamare abhi ne Tarika ko finally propose kar dia….hope aage sabkuch thik ho…aur muskan tumhe nahi lagta ke vinit aur shreya bilkul hamare tarah hi hai.. yaad hai wo din…jab ek mission mein mere dono hatho ko chot aa gayi thi aur main tumse chhupa raha tha..in sort paheli baar Kabul kar raha hu..sharma raha tha..tab tumne pakad liya tha aur kuch aisa hi kaha tha na…"tum mehenati ho… toh sirf acp sir ke saamne dikhao..mere nahi samaze…? "…smiled a bit nd continue with rubbing his one hand on his another arm…kitna mara tha tumne aur fir sorry ki toh jaise barish hi hogayi…this time he laugh but again came in sense that she is infront of him but in coma..she didn't know what he was saying to her..and again feel sad…

he hold her hand in his and place his lips on her hand..nd a shining tear came on her hand from days's eye…he remove that tear..nd again place his mouth on her hand…

Daya: bas karo yar aur kitna aaram karogi…aabhi jao naa…

Nd place her hand on her stomach..nd after some time he goes in a deep sleep...

Suddenly he feels a hands on his shoulder….the wormth of that hands tell him the awarness of her…he slowly open his eyes…nd hear someone's whisper…that whisper

How can he forget…totally amazing..that whisper which one he wanted to hear..from last five years…

Whisper: daya…here I am only for you…nd smile came on her lips..he just look at her with a great love in his eye…he get up nd cuped her face in his hand..look at her eyes..nd just manage to say…

Daya: muskan…

She move her head in yes nd they hugged each other…

Suddenly the voice came

Voice: abbey chhod muze…kitni zor se pakdega chhod…saans atak gayi merit oh…

Daya hear this all nd look at muskan's face…nd he get a shock…that was not muskan that was abhi…nd abhi is tying to give his best for removing himself from his best buddies huge hug..

After seeing abhi's face daya release him as soon as he can…

Daya in shock: abhi tum…?

Abhi:haan toh..tumhe kya laga muskan hai..hai?

Daya: haan…naaa

Abhi: abbey oye ye na kissi aur ke samne bolna…main abhi hu… tumhara dost..muzse zuth mahenga padega…aur waise bhi jaise tumne hug kia tha…definitely koi bata dega…ke tum muskan ke khayalon mein khoye huye the….

Daya blush on this…nd look at muskan..he got another shock..becoz musi is not in her place…

Daya in shock nd in fear too : abhi.. abhi…muskan kaha gayi…abhi toh yahi thi…

Nd he was trying to find her in room everywhere..

Abhi place his hand on daya's shoulder nd

Abhi: yaad hai daya tumne kaha tha..dawai nahi toh nahi par ek din tumhara pyar jarur asar karega…

After hearing abhi's word daya's expression was changed…there is an hope on his face now..nd he look at him in lots of hope in his eyes

Abhi: wo tumhe pukar rahi thi..doctor check karne le gaye hai…aur yeh sabkuch hua jab aap mere hone wali bhabhi g ke khayalon mein buri tarah se khoye huye the..aur jab hamne aapko jagane ki gustakhi ki..toh aapne hamehi pakad liya…

Nd he laughs..while daya take a sigh nd a tear ame in his eyes..this time abhi remove that tear nd says

Abhi: abb rone ka waqt khatam aur hasane ka waqt suru…chal paanch saal ke baad dekhu toh mera daya hasta bhi hai ya sirf rona hi ata hai…

This time both have an tears in there eyes nd a lot of happiness on there lips…both hugged each other…

At morning :  
shreya slowly open her eyes nd found so many smilling faces around her…but didn't find the face whose face she wanted to see…nd said

All:surprise…

Shreya: shuuuushh mein akeli nahi hu…dusre patient ko taklif hogii…maa, papa,mathur uncle, antii….vinit kaha hai?

Maa: are beta wo keh raha tha…koi urgent meeting hai toh jana padega….tu aaram kar thodi der fir hum sab ghar ke liye nikal jayenge…doctor ne bola abb tuze ghar leke ja saktey hai…aur toh aur

Papa: are bas bas..aur kitna sunaogi..mera bahadur bachha abhi bhi bed pe hi hai..usse aur mat sunao warna fir bimar pad jayegi…

Maa:toh maine kya kia..

Papa:aap ka bas chale na toh pure hafte ki history…aap ek din mein bata de..sach bola na mene mathur…

Mathur uncle: bilkul sau taka sach..

Antii:kahe ka sau taka sach…aap kahena kya chahtey hai…hum log zyada boltey hai..?are aapne abhi tak bolna dekha nahi hai….

All are fighting together but no one understand the feelings of shreya….after hearing a word "haftey ki history" shreya's mind automatically thinks about vinit

Shreya think: hafta…..pura hafta kaha chala gaya samaz hi nahi payi..partner ne aehesaas bhi nahi hone dia ke main ghar se dur hu..apnon se dur hu…meri pura hafta seva ki…aur badle mein maine usse thank you bhi nahi kaha..sirf itna hi nahi…chhot akeli muze hi thodi lagi thi..usse bhi toh lagi hai…par ussne khud ke jakham se pahele mere jakham bhare..muze thik karaya..hospital mein bhi wahi toh leke aaya…muze usse thank ypou bolna chahiye…pata nahi kyun par dill mein kuch toh ho raha hai..jo main chahkar bhi rok nahi pa rahi…kya yahi pyar hai…

Voice: haan…yahi pyar hai…

Shreya look at that person in shock…while everyone was looking towards that person…suddenly mathur uncle came forward with smile nd place his hand on that person's shoulder nd said

Mathur uncle: hey my boy **vikram**…how are you..baby? aur airport se sidha yaha kaise…?aur yeh pyar vyar ka chakkar kya hai?

Vikram:oh dad plz suru mat ho jana…wo toh aap sab ki takrar dekhake bas keh dia…"haan yahi pyar hai"…nd plz don't call me **vikram**… call me Vicky na..its so cool….

Mathur uncle: ok Vicky baby..

Vicky: not baby only Vicky…

All:**ok vickkky…**

Vicky while came towards shreya… : yo baby.. how are you?

Shreya: fine…

After some time every one is ready to go home….

Maa: chalo bachha…jaldii karo hame jana hai…cmon do fast na…plz

shreya :ok mom just two mnute...aap gadi main baithiye main aati hu…

maa: ok chalo beta Vicky..

Vicky: nahi antii aap chaliye main patient ke sath aata hu

Shreya angrii:hey don't call me patient ok…

vicky: pata hai tumhe ghussa ata hai..issi liye toh keh raha hu….

Shreya came towards daya

Shreya: chaliye sirr..chaltii hu..meri jaan bachaneke liye bohot bohot shukriya….

Daya:jaan toh aapne meri bachai hai..aur haa aapke partner ko thank you jarur bol dena meri taraf se…

Shreya smile on this

Daya after realizing that Vicky is far from them..:iss cartoon se dur rehena..i hop you don't mind…

Shreya smile: ofcourse sir..i hope aap aur mam jald saath ho…

Daya: yeah.. abb toh sabkuch thik ho jayega…nd main aapko aur ek baat batana chahta hu…I hope u don't mind..its just an advice…zindagi mein ek insaan ki importance tabhi malum padti hai jab wo insaan aapse dur jata hai… so insaan ki importance pahele hi samziye taki koi someone special aapse dur na ho…

Shreya : ok sirr..chalti hu..

After that shreya says bye to daya and after that shreya nd Vicky move towards parking….maa papa mathur unle and antii is in car nd Vicky nd shreya is in another car…

After some time :

Both car stopped at a big mension…(a\n shreya's papa is not a so rich person but he belongs to a raja maharaja khandan..so yeh unki pushtaini haveli hai)

The door of mension is sowly open for shreya nd shreya see her sis shweta in a saree…nd a fully decorated plate in her hand for the welcome of shreya…after that shweta nd shreya both hugged together….nd move towards stairs nd go to the room…while all family members are seated in hall…nd make a chit chat..

At room:

Shweta: shreya pata hai tuze kitna miss kia…idiot kahi ki…ek call kar deti mein zat se aajati tere paas…

Shreya is in a deep thinking nd smiling nd speak unintensially:muze toh kissi ki kami lagi hi nahi..wo jo tha…nd came in senses…"abbey yar kya bol dia..gayi tu kam se abb"

Shweta: kon tha?

Shreya: koi nahi..wo to bas anwii..tu bata tu kaisi hai..?

Nd seat on the bed with her favorite teddy in her hand… shweta too seat in front of her nd hold another teddy…

Shweta:oh g muze kya hua hai…bohot achhi hu...nd came insenses that shreya wanted to change the topic…aye bol na kon wo?

Shreya blush:bola na… koi nahi..

Shweta understand nd turn on the music nd sing with song..nd tease shreya shreya badly..

**Song:kissa tera.. .teri daasata… chehra tera khud kare baya… kissise pyar tuze ho gaya… tu maan ja… haan maan ja.. **

Shreya turn off the music… took pillow in her hand nd throw towards shweta….

Shreya: Shweta ki bachiii..ruk abhi bata ti hu…shweta run nd throw pillow towards shreya too…

Shweta look at door nd: no mamma ki bachhiii..hu main…

At door mom was present there with her too good angrii pose

Mom angrii: shweta…shreya abhi abhi hospital se aayi hai aur tum ho ki..masti suru…haan?

Shweta:sorry mamma aage se dhyan rakhungii…

Mom:good…nd go downwards again..

Shweta: chal so jaa..warna main toh gayi..

Shreya: haan bs ek call….

Shweta:laga lo laga lo aapne someone special ko call…

Shreya:just stop it… wo koi someone special nahi hai..he is just a friend…

Shweta: ok baba…so jao…

After so many call she tried but nothing will be happning ….it was switched off..after some time she was going to sleep.

Suddenly her mobile had an msg…its vinit nd msg is

Chal partner..tum hamesha keheti thi na…ke main tumhe boar karta hu…agar main na hota toh shayad koi aur hota.. jo tumhare jaisa hota..bahadur,life enjoy karne wala..jisske sath mission hastey hastey kat jata aur tumhe pata bhi nahi chalta…toh chal mera transfer ho gaya….pata nahi kaha aur kaise bas ho gaya….chal bye agar zindagi ne chaha toh fir milenge..byee…..

After reading this msg shreya had tear in her eyes…..nd her heart was beating so fast that she was going to lose something really special….

a\n: so friends….this was an update.. main fully satisfy toh nahi hu iss update se..but think ke aap logon ko better lage...nd sorry once again agar koi spelling misteck ho gayi ho toh yafir aur koi misteck just because maine chap wapas read nahi kia.…nd sorry

I couldn't be able to update till December …

Thank you friends for you precious time nd reviews it means a lot to me..nd I feel ke main unke sath justify nahi kar parahi…sorry but I promice after my examination..main aapke reviews aur support ko 100 % justify karungi..aur jaldii update bhi karungii..but you have to wait until my final exam will get finish ….

Thank you….

always smile

Yours

RB-friends


End file.
